


Amore e Obbedienza

by Ladyhawke83



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyhawke83/pseuds/Ladyhawke83
Summary: Callisto si svegliò madido di sudore, col cuore che batteva nel petto, come impazzito.D’istinto si portò la mano sul petto, là dove c’era quella vecchia cicatrice, ormai sbiadita, ben nascosta dalla pietra del viaggiatore, la quale ciondolava agganciata a quella sua vecchia catenina forgiata con argento scuro, da esseri antichi che era meglio non nominare.Chiuse gli occhi, deglutì, ebbe la voglia fortissima di urlare, di buttar fuori tutto il dolore e la paura che aveva dentro.Non poteva, non era solo, non quella notte...Aveva vissuto di nuovo lo stesso orribile incubo, quei ricordi, lontanissimi nel tempo, avevano il potere di agire come come un veleno capace di riportarlo indietro a quando era poco più che un ragazzo, un giovane che ancora nulla sapeva del mondo, né della sua cattiveria mascherata da acuti occhi blu, parole gentili e mani ruvide e impietose. Forse era per quel motivo che il Re Drago si era sempre rifiutato di dormire più di qualche ora.





	Amore e Obbedienza

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/Avvertimento: questa storia presenta tematiche delicate, violenza (rapporto non-con) e linguaggio volgare. Se siete di stomaco delicato passate oltre, altrimenti buona lettura!

Callisto si svegliò madido di sudore, col cuore che batteva nel petto, come impazzito. 

D’istinto si portò la mano sul petto, là dove c’era quella vecchia cicatrice, ormai sbiadita, ben nascosta dalla pietra del viaggiatore, la quale ciondolava agganciata a quella sua vecchia catenina forgiata con argento scuro, da esseri antichi che era meglio non nominare.

Chiuse gli occhi, deglutì, ebbe la voglia fortissima di urlare, di buttar fuori tutto il dolore e la paura che aveva dentro.

Non poteva, non era solo, non quella notte...

Aveva vissuto di nuovo lo stesso orribile incubo, quei ricordi, lontanissimi nel tempo, avevano il potere di agire come come un veleno capace di riportarlo indietro a quando era poco più che un ragazzo, un giovane che ancora nulla sapeva del mondo, né della sua cattiveria mascherata da acuti occhi blu, parole gentili e mani ruvide e impietose. Forse era per quel motivo che il Re Drago si era sempre rifiutato di dormire più di qualche ora.

La verità profonda, quella che nessuno sapeva, era che Callisto odiava il modo in cui il sonno si prendeva i suoi pensieri e desideri più intimi, riportandolo indietro con violenza, sempre là, in quel posto che sapeva di mare, di sabbia, del suono di una lingua antica, di filosofia e umiliazione.

***

“Maestro, cosa mi spiegherete oggi?” Aveva chiesto il ragazzo dai capelli bianco azzurri, talmente arruffati e pieni di sabbia e salsedine, da non sembrare non lavati da settimane.

Heliantes lo aveva osservato di sfuggita con sguardo severo, il solito, quello che gli riservava quando il giovane allievo non dimostrava abbastanza impegno, o dedizione, e poi gli aveva detto tranquillamente: “oggi imparerei qualcosa sul valore dell’amore e dell’obbedienza”.

“Ma, maestro, che cosa ha a che fare il concetto d’amore col concetto di obbedienza? Non sono forse due sentimenti opposti?” Aveva domandato ingenuamente un giovane Callisto, mentre seguiva a passo svelto il maestro, inerpicandosi su per tutti i centinaia di gradini che dal porto, conducevano al tempio.

“Obbedire può anche essere considerato un modo d’amare” disse Heliantes.

“Sarà, maestro, ma io non potrei mai amare chi mi costringe ad obbedire...” disse Callisto perplesso, togliendosi col dorso della mano il sudore dalla fronte.

Era appena iniziata la stagione calda e lui già non ne poteva più.

Il giovane stregone adorava l’inverno coi suoi colori tenui e le sfumature di grigio bianco e il suo freddo pungente.

Poco prima di entrare nel tempio, nell’ala dedicata agli allievi, Callisto vide con la coda dell’occhio due figure, semi appartate dietro una colonna, che certo stavano facendo di tutto fuorché interessarsi allo studio. I gemiti che il più giovane dei due amanti avvinghiati emetteva, misero a disagio Callisto, il quale scosse la testa e mormorò un verso di disapprovazione.

“Che cosa c’è Callisto?” Chiese Heliantes con un certo interesse che il suo allievo non colse.

“Niente maestro, solo non capisco come si possa arrivare così in basso... lo studio delle arti è una cosa, il sesso un’altra, dovrebbero restare distinte...” Ammise lo stregone distrattamente, accorgendosi di essere lievemente arrossito.

Cosa ne sapeva lui del resto del sesso, quando non aveva avuto nemmeno il coraggio di spiare le ragazze alle terme?

Non che non avesse avuto curiosità, solo che la trovava una cosa sciocca, perché vedere tanti corpi nudi, quando puoi avere quello della persona che amerai per sempre?

Callisto aveva una visione fin troppo romantica e irrealistica dell’amore, ma d’altra parte, nei suoi appena quindici anni di vita vissuta, non aveva mai baciato nessuna donna se si escludeva sua madre.

“Per questo è importante anche l’obbedienza, l’amore da solo non basta” Ribadì Heliantes, il quale aveva intuito il turbamento del giovane allievo.

Giunti nella grande stanza che fungeva da studio, Heliantes si chiuse la porta alle spalle e socchiuse la grande finestra dalla quale entrava tanta luce in quelle giornate calde, e altrettanto vento, che quel giorno portava con sé l’odore del mare.

“Maestro...” disse confuso Callisto, rendendosi conto di essere in penombra, dentro una stanza chiusa, la quale normalmente era accessibile a tutti.

“... non dovevamo studiare oggi?”

Heliantes sorrise ed un lampo passò nei suoi occhi blu, quando si avvicinò al giovane stregone, lo trovò impaurito come una lepre in trappola.

“Te l’ho già detto, oggi imparerai il valore dell’amore e dell’obbedienza...”

“C-co-come?” Chiese balbettando Callisto, quando si rese conto di avere una mano di Heliantes sul torace, il maestro era intento a slacciargli la tunica.

“Iniziamo con qualcosa di semplice, vuoi? Io sono il tuo maestro giusto?”

Lo stregone annuì con gli occhi sbarrati e il polso accelerato.

“Tu sei il mio allievo e fai spesso ciò che ti chiedo, giusto?”

L’altro annuì ancora, anche se provò ad indietreggiare.

“Ora, da bravo, spogliati... se mi obbedirai, con le buone, non ci saranno problemi” disse l’altro con un sorriso compiaciuto in volto.”

“Ma cosa?... Io non...” cercò di obiettare il giovane stregone.

Heliantes stufo, ed eccitato, lo prese e lo girò faccia al muro, poi con gesto secco gli tirò giù i calzoni, lasciandolo nudo per metà.

“Se obbedisci Callisto sarà piacevole per entrambi... altrimenti...” Gli soffiò Heliantes nelle orecchie, aspirandone l’arma di adolescente sudato e impaurito.

“Maestro... cosa fate? Io non...”Callisto finì la frase con un verso strozzato, perché sentì le mani dell’altro divaricargli le natiche per farsi strada con le dita nel posto più intimo del suo corpo.

“Tu sei un ragazzo molto promettente, sei il mio pupillo, io ti amo più degli altri, altrimenti non ti farei questo... ma devi imparare ad obbedirmi...”

Callisto era sconvolto, umiliato, impaurito, arrabbiato, ma non riusciva a liberarsi dalla presa dell’altro uomo, anzi più faceva resistenza e più il suo maestro lo castigava.

“Lasciatemi maestro, per favore...” implorò il giovane stregone versò alcune lacrime silenziose, mentre l’altro lo toccava, lo baciava, lo leccava, lo faceva sentire sporco.

“Adesso dimmi: che cos’è l’amore?” Chiese Heliantes mentre le dita con cui lo penetrava si muovevano rapide.

“Non lo so...” espirò Callisto al limite della disperazione.

Il maestro gli sfilò anche la tunica, lasciandolo completamente nudo, lo girò verso di sé e gli ordinò di spogliarlo.

“Maestro vi prego...” tentiamo ancora il giovane stregone.

“Non sei qui per pregare ma per imparare...” fece Heliantes, il quale, una volta nudo anch’egli, senza troppe cerimonie costrinse Callisto a prendere il suo membro in bocca.

Gli teneva la testa, artigliandogli il cuoio capelluto con le mani ruvide e Callisto pensò in quel momento che no, quello non era certo amore.

L’amore doveva avere certo un’altra forma, un altro odore, un altro posto dove nascere.

Quello che gli stava facendo subire il suo Maestro era solo violenza, non amore, né sesso, anche se il giovane stregone non lo sapeva per certo e non riusciva a ribellarsi a quella penosa dimostrazione di superiorità.

“Ci sai fare ragazzo...” disse Heliantes dopo esser venuto nella bocca calda e accogliente del suo allievo.

Callisto ancora scosso si limitò a starsene lì immobile, in ginocchio, con il seme dell’altro che gli colava dalla bocca.

Heliantes lo tirò su in piedi e lo baciò sulle labbra. Il giovane serrò le labbra, ma l’altro lo costrinse a schiuderle invadendolo con la lingua e premendo forte la bocca sul suo viso.

Era il suo primo vero bacio, aveva quindici anni, e si sentì morire.

“Maestro vi prego... lasciatemi, ho imparato la lezione” implorò Callisto, quasi piangendo.

Aveva nutrito per anni rispetto e profonda ammirazione per quell’uomo, ora sentiva solo dolore, delusione e ribrezzo.

Il suo maestro era stato come un padre per lui, e Callisto mai e poi mai, avrebbe pensato che quell’uomo potesse arrivare a tanto.

Heliantes lo considerava il migliore sì, solo per portarselo a letto, che sciocco che era stato.

In fondo nel luogo e nel tempo in cui aveva vissuto Callisto, tutto quello che gli stava facendo il maestro, era da considerarsi quasi normale.

Molti allievi diventavano gli amanti dei loro mentori, cosa c’era di diverso quindi?

Mentre lo baciava toccandolo senza vergogna, Callisto si ricordò dei due visti poco prima dietro le colonne e tutto gli fu più chiaro, dolorosamente chiaro.

“Puoi anche guardarmi se vuoi...” disse Heliantes con voce conciliante.

Callisto per tutta risposta piegò il volto dalla parte opposta al maestro.

“Guardami, Callisto” quello era un ordine, e di malavoglia il ragazzo obbedì, più per timore di nuove ritorsioni che altro, ritrovandosi a scrutare quegli occhi blu che conosceva così bene, carichi di desiderio, di lussuria e di superiorità.

“Ora io ti fotterò e tu non dovrai gridare, mi hai capito?” Disse il maestro, che ora aveva perso tutto l’alone di carisma e rispettabilità e gli sembrava semplicemente un vecchio porco.

Callisto colse l’occasione per mollargli una ginocchiata nei testicoli e Heliantes si accasciò. Lo stregone tentò goffamente di raggiungere la porta per fuggire, ma si accorse con orrore che era chiusa a chiave, allora pensò al tutto per tutto e invocò il fuoco, che iniziò a crepitare nei suoi palmi.

“Stia lontano da me, vecchio pervertito” gridò Callisto con le lacrime agli occhi.

“Io...io vi amavo, come si ama un padre... volevo diventare come voi, l’ho sempre considerato un onore esser stato scelto come vostro allievo. Ora capisco che ero solo un buco da scopare...”

“Calma ragazzo calma...” cercò di prender tempo Heliantes avvicinandosi.

“Io ti ho sempre voluto bene, più che a tutti gli altri...”

“Ah sì, ed è per questo che ora mi tenete nudo e chiuso qui dentro, per amore?” Urlò ancora Callisto, completamente fuori di sé e con la vista annebbiata dalle lacrime.

“Aprite questa porta, o giuro che la incenerisco insieme a tutto quello che c’è dentro questa stanza...”

“Va bene, va bene, hai imparato la lezione. Ora io aprirò quella porta e tu sarai libero di andare dove vuoi...” disse Heliantes, ma qualcosa nel suo modo di parlare non risultò del tutto sincero.

Callisto si fece da parte, credendo che l’altro avrebbe aperto la porta,invece Heliantes sfruttò il fatto che Callisto avesse fatto sparire il fuoco, per colpirlo.

Lo prese e lo gettò a terra, ci si mise a cavalcioni con tutto il suo peso, la testa di Callisto andò a sbattere violentemente contro il pavimento emettendo un suono sordo come di un tomo che cade a terra.

Lo stregone vide per un attimo tante scintille davanti agli occhi, poi fu strattonato dal suo maestro che gli bloccò mani e polsi con una catena magica, apparsa dal nulla.

“Ti avevo detto che se avessi obbedito sarebbe andato tutto bene, ma tu sei testardo vero? Tanto peggio per te, ragazzo... delle volte è meglio obbedire che fuggire...” disse Heliantes sfiorandogli con le dita i capezzoli e l’addome.

Callisto si sentì girare di peso a pancia in giù e capì, capì che non aveva scampo, ma comprese anche che gliela avrebbe fatta pagare, e cara.

Heliantes si chinò su di lui e gli sussurrò all’orecchio: “tu sei il mio miglior allievo Callisto.”

Poi lo penetrò senza badare al fatto che l’altro non fosse minimante preparato.

Callisto gridò sentendo l’istruzione dell’altro, i muscoli tesi, il dolore bruciante.

Heliantes diede un altro colpo di reni e fece scivolare tutto il membro dentro la stretta, e vergine, apertura del suo più promettente allievo.

Un altro grido si levò dalla bocca del giovane stregone, questa volta però fu attutita da una mano premuta con malagrazia.

“Ti avevo detto di non gridare, non costringermi ad usare l’incantesimo del silenzio su di te... mi perderei tutto il bello...”

“O-tt-ti” disse Callisto pur con la mano dell’altro, premuta sulla bocca.

“Come? Non ho capito...” Chiese Heliantes quasi ridendo.

“Fottiti bastardo!” Ripeté Callisto, appena gli fu concesso di ripetere.

“Mi piaci ragazzo, te l’ho mai detto? Mi darai grande soddisfazione, ne sono sicuro...”

E così dicendo il suo maestro riprese a muoversi con spinte vigorose, senza riguardo alcuno per i lamenti di Callisto, che si sentiva spaccato in due, umiliato, legato e violato.

Quando venne, Heliantes non si premurò di uscire da lui e Callisto provo un moto di nausea al pensiero, ma anche sollievo. Pensava che di lì a poco tutto sarebbe finito, quanto si sbagliava.

“Bene, non hai urlato. Hai grande sopportazione del dolore e questa è una buona qualità per uno stregone sai?” Disse Heliantes serafico, come se niente fosse, mentre si rialzava da lui e lo rimetteva in piedi.

A Callisto cedettero le gambe e fu costretto, dato che aveva le mani ancora legate, a farsi sostenere dal suo maestro.

“Adagio, ragazzo, adagio... non abbiamo ancora finito...” disse Heliantes con voce insensatamente premurosa, e Callisto inorridì chiedendosi cosa dovesse esserci ancora dopo “quello”.

Lo capì dopo, quando lui gli liberò le mani solo per bloccargliele di nuovo sopra le testa. Lo fece stendere supino sul letto, quello che lui aveva sempre usato per dormire, quando ancora era uno studente ignaro, e poi si allontanò.

“Come prima volta non c’è male, sono sicuro migliorerai in futuro...”

“Se pensate che mi farò sfiorare ancora da voi, siete completamente folle...” disse Callisto, sfidando il maestro coi suoi occhi nocciola.

“Non solo lo penso... ne sono certo, mio promettente ed indisciplinato ragazzo” disse Heliantes con una nota sinistra nella voce.

“Imparerai ad obbedirmi e ad amarmi” disse l’uomo dai corti ricci neri.

“Mai...”giurò Callisto.

Heliantes gli si avvicinò e applicò uno strano oggetto luminoso dai bordi seghettati vicino allo sterno.

Sulle prime non successe nulla, poi lo strano aggeggio prese ad essere incandescente e a bruciargli la pelle.

Dalla gola di Callisto stava per uscire un lamento quasi animale, quando l’altro gli tolse la voce e il giovane si ritrovò ad emettere un urlo muto, quanto assordante, nel suo silenzio imposto.

“Questo marchio è in realtà un incantesimo... se ti allontanerai dall’isola, se dirai a qualcuno quello che è successo tra noi, tua madre morirà e, con lei, qualsiasi persona che ti azzarderai ad amare oltre a me...” Gli spiegò Heliantes, mentre Callisto soffriva da morire per l’ustione e gli effetti di quella magia potente, proibita e meschina.

“Ora ti libererò e potrai andare. Non farne parola con nessuno. Ricorda il marchio... ti aspetterò qui fra tre giorni, hai capito tutto?”

Callisto, che non poteva parlare, annuì, si sentiva esausto, risucchiato in un bruttissimo incubo reale, da cui ancora sperava di risvegliarsi. Lasciò il tempio a tarda sera, quando finalmente si rese conto di poter avere una camminata sicura, scese tutti i trecentottanta gradini e, invece di dirigersi subito a casa, andò da Chalante, la guaritrice della città.

Il giovane doveva farsi medicare quell’ustione sul petto, altrimenti avrebbe impensierito sua madre, la quale avrebbe cominciato a fare domande alle quali lui non voleva rispondere.

Lo stregone guardò il mare, puntellato dalle sagome delle galee al tramonto, e sospirò, avrebbe tanto voluto delle ali per volare via.

L’amore... ora sapeva cosa non era...E sapeva anche che quelli orrori li avrebbe rivissuti, ancora e ancora, finché non avesse trovato il coraggio di farla finita.

Alla fine la sua salvezza, quella che poi era diventata la sua sposa tre anni dopo, aveva avuto un nome dolcissimo e forte insieme: Nefele.

***

“Ehi, stregone, dove sei fuggito coi pensieri stavolta?” Chiese Vargas, che nel frattempo si era risvegliato e lo aveva visto così assorto.

“Indietro nel mio passato mezzorecchie, ma credimi, non è un bel posto...” disse distrattamente Callisto senza nemmeno guardarlo.

“Lo credo bene, chissà come diavolo sei cresciuto per diventare così!”

Vargas ovviamente voleva essere divertente, ma si ammutolì quando vide lo sguardo disperato e angosciato di Callisto.

“Io non sono cresciuto, sono sopravvissuto Vargas, è diverso...” Ammise Callisto quasi trattenendo il fiato.

“Scusami non volevo essere indelicato...” disse Vargas serio, alzandosi sui gomiti e lasciando scivolare via dal corpo parte delle lenzuola sfatte.

I capelli del mezzelfo stavano ricrescendo e ora gli coprivano le spalle, arrivandogli poco più sotto.

Callisto adorava passare le dita in quella massa di capelli scuri e lisci.

Lo stregone gli sfiorò la mascella fino all’attaccatura dell’orecchio con le dita, Vargas impercettibilmente fremette al contatto delle manifredde di Callisto sulla pelle.

“Anche se mi reputi un cazzone sappi che sono stato sposato, avevo una famiglia prima di conoscere Isabeau e poi te...” Gli ricordò il Re, Vargas sorrise impercettibilmente per il modo in cui aveva detto “te” riferendosi a lui, come se fosse stata la peggiore sfortuna che potesse capitargli.

“Te l’ho mai detto che ti amo?...” Callisto era serio.

“Sì, una volta, ma stavamo facendo sesso e lo sai che non vale...” Gli ricordò Vargas, guardandolo negli occhi con quella sua faccia da schiaffi.

“Allora te lo dico adesso: ti amo” confessò Callisto, spiazzando il mezzelfo per la profondità di quella dichiarazione.

“Io...”

“...non devi dirmi niente Vargas. Va bene così.” Lo zittì Callisto bloccando le parole dell’altro premendo le dita sulle sue labbra.

“Che cos’è questa?” Domandò il mago, cambiando discorso, accorgendosi per la prima volta di quella sottile linea sbiadita, slabbrata, in rilievo sulla pelle di Callisto, proprio all’altezza del cuore.

“Un monito di ciò che ero, e col tempo ho imparato a non esser più” disse Callisto tristemente.

“Capisco...” ed era vero, il mezzelfo lo capiva pur non sapendo il motivo di tale segno, né di cosa stesse parlando il Re Drago.

Entrambi avevano vissuto molte vite diverse, troppe da descrivere in una sola parola. Erano molte le cicatrici tenevano insieme i pezzi di chi loro erano stati, di chi erano in quel momento, di chi sarebbero stati da lì in poi, di chi non aveva più niente da perdere.

Avevano perso tutto, amando solo ciò che li faceva stare bene.

“Ho imparato a liberarmi della paura, ho imparato a vivere per me solo, ho imparato a non giudicare dall’apparenza, ho imparato a non gridare” Disse Callisto e Vargas comprese tutto, lo conosceva quello sguardo, quello di chi è stato spezzato, violato, umiliato, annichilito. Vargas l’aveva provato su se stesso ed era qualcosa di impossibile da celare a chi già sapeva.

“Quanti anni avevi?”

“Quindici” rispose atono Callisto.

“Mi dispiace” disse Vargas sfiorandogli la spalla con le labbra.

“Baciami, dolcezza, non voglio più parlare...” Ammise Callisto tirandoselo ancora più vicino.

Vargas si lasciò baciare, toccare, possedere e quella mattina arrivò presto ed era pigra e fresca, mentre loro ancora si rotolavano in quel letto sfatto e dannatamente loro.

**Author's Note:**

> questa storia partecipa alla #SummerBingoChallenge, indetta dal gruppo Facebook Hurt/Confort Italia - fanfiction e fanart.  
Prompt: 86 Abusi sessuali
> 
> Sono stata molto combattuta se pubblicare questa Shot o no, su efp, dati i contenuti, non la potevo postare e quindi eccomi qui.  
La storia si apre su Callisto che ha un incubo e ricorda come da giovane fu abusato da colui che era il suo maestro, un uomo che il giovane stregone aveva sempre rispettato e ammirato, ma che si era rivelato un bastardo di prima categoria.  
Il contesto è vago... è inventato, ma ho inserito alcuni richiami all’antica Grecia, dove viveva comunque un certo lassismo nei confronti della pederastia.  
Callisto, infatti, ha quindici anni, il suo maestro più del doppio.


End file.
